Vampire Knight by xDarkxRosex
by laitilee
Summary: A story where Yuuki is in danger and of course, Zero ; whom protects her, but something more happens. Involving Kaname, and a new character. Find out what the danger is, and who the mysterious new charcter is! the new character is randomly made up!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight By xSweetDreamx Note: This story is continued. This is Chapter One : Snap Decision

Hello people of earth... Or ! This is my first story being posted on fanfiction!

1. Snap Decision

I droped Artemis, half in terror, half in shock, but I felt safe, with Zero by my side, protecting me. Near me, close by, anything, as long as I had him.

"Yuuki," Zero spoke, "pick Artemis up now." I was glad Zero was with me now, because infront of me now, was a level E vampire. I dont know how he found me, or found Zero, but I was shocked, too shocked to do move. Too shocked to pick Artemis up.

"God, Yuuki, NOW. Would be a very good time to do so, " He yelled.

I finally got the courage to move. I slowly bended down to pick up Artemis, but as I touched Artemis, beams of lightning were coming out of it. "Gahh!" I shrieked.

Forgotten, that I was now a vampire... I shouldnt have needed Zero, I should have been able to protect myself. Now that I was a vampire. Now I regretted the fact that I should have put a handle on Artemis. I finally got the strength to pick Artemis up.

"Yuuki, Artemis if you please..." Zero yelled.

The level E vampire was straying toward me, no, more like limping. His eyes were blood red. After killing two people, I understood why. But that probably wasn't it.

"ZERO!" I screamed in extreme terror.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm on it." I heard, not knowing where.

I shook out Artemis, knowing that I was trying to begin this whole 'protecting myself' phase.

I held Artemis out in front of me. The level E vampire was slowly making his way toward me. "Zero... where are you?" I murmured, scared. My face literally was in terror, no smile, no frown, no emotion.

The level E vampire still limping, was growing even closer to me, now not even 5 feet away.

"ZERO!" I shouted, screaming for my life now. "Hey Zero now would be a good time for you to show up... YOU KNOW"

The level E vampire shouted, screaming in pain. In agony. I came to see that Zero was behind him, and I threw Artemis to him. "Zero, here!" I said calmer.  
It felt like seconds, but it could have been minutes, hours, days, months. But that was only me, over reacting, it was really only me. "Zero!" I swayed over to him, now hugging him. I needed him. Without him i was... merely nothing.

"Yuuki?" He spoke in a confused voice. "Is something wrong"

"No, I'm... in love... with..." I stopped, why was i telling him?

"You're in love with?" He spoke again.

There was a long silence, and this time it wasnt just me, I was sure. I broke the silence "You..." I choked out. "And maybe... Kaname" I continued.

"Gahhh you could have told me that... because..." he spoke in a calm voice, eager, bursting, impatient.

Then I realized. His lips were on mine. Crushing them, but urgent, demanding.

When he let go of my face, we were both gasping for air. "Yuuki, did that help youre decision"

"Maybe it could have..." And my arms were around him again, arms around his waist, my head on his chest. "I..." Zero began, "I... am... CRAP, how do I say this?

Ok. Listen carefully. I am sort of kind of in love with you."

To Be Continued In Chapter Two Remember, This is my first Fiction, so leave lots of comments and what you think about it! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight Chapter 2: Secrets

Hello people of fan fiction I have decided to create this chapter because I'm inspired right now! : Ooh and check out my website!  
/vampirexknight-/  
Check it out for updates and other things & information when I will be releasing a chapter, or when I won't be able to.

Back at cross academy.  
"Yuuki, you're back!!" Chairman Cross exclaimed, and then continued, "Eh? Where is Zero? Shouldn't he be here with you? Oh, where has he gone off to?" he spoke with a smirk. "Yuuki, oh Yuuki won't you try my delicious dish I prepared for you?"  
"Chai- Dad," I corrected, "thanks but I'm going to go find Zero, I know he must be here somewhere, I mean, where else could he have gone?" I spoke with a slight smile. "You can leave the food for him; I'm not that hungry… Oh that reminds me!" I smiled fully this time, heading for the window, I turned back and spoke, "You go ahead and eat it!" Then I jumped out the window.  
At this point I was just running around campus, searching for Zero's whereabouts, by the time I was conscious of where I was going, I was at the foot of the boy's dormitory.  
I stepped closer to the door, I inched closer, desperate, and to know what Zero was up to. Just as I was about to open the door, the door opened.  
"Yuuki? Is that you?" It was Aidou… "What in the world are you doing here? You know that Kaname will be somewhat worried! Silly girl, here will take you!"  
I laughed. "Aidou I'm not going to Kaname until I speak to Zero. And… I'm sort of mad at Kaname right now. Oh! Please don't tell him. I don't want him to be angry with me."  
"Oh. Well Ok…" He replied. "Well I'll be going now."  
"Wait." I whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
He chuckled, "Kaname asked me to do something."  
"And um what is that something? I'm curious…!" At this point I was staring into his eyes, directly.  
"I'm… not authorized to tell you… but trust me! It's something not to worry about, after all… well I'm actually not allowed to tell you anything, Kaname's orders."  
"Fine then, please move, I'm going to go see Zero."  
He moved, and I walked in, walking up the stairs, slowly, moving as I thought, _what if Zero… took me seriously? What if he took the wrong impression? But I couldn't choose now. Not with me still being mad at Kaname… _I reached his dorm room, and froze, I heard voices…  
"Zero, take some of my blood. I don't want you to sink down to level E vampire. Well that will hurt Yuuki, and you do want to protect the one you love… right?" Kaname's sweet and gentle voice spoke.  
"Why should I? Other then the fact that I am in love with Yuuki, and I don't want anything in the world to happen to her, of course… you should know that I don't want you with her, cause that's wrong, don't you think?" I could feel the anger in his voice. "Now leave, please"  
"Yuuki?" Kaname's sweet and innocent voice spoke, the way he spoke my name, concerned, and worried. "What are you doing here? Why must you be here?"  
"Crap…" I walked in. "Because, I'm in love, and that's no secret, but I'm sadly in love with two people, and that's not fair to either one. Mm, but would you like to guess who these people are?"  
Kaname and Zero spoke at the same time, they spoke each other's names, they synchronized it perfectly.  
"Exactly! Now do you get my point? It's you two that it's not fair too, it's just not fair at all!"  
For once, Zero was actually trying to soothe me… his arms rubbing my shoulders. "Pick, someone…" He spoke.  
"I… can't…" I spoke. "I…"  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
To be continued, and yes this will be continued XD  
Thanks for reading ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I am also going to release chapter 3 earlier than expected!

Back at Zero's dorm room,

"Yuuki, you were saying?" Zero spoke.

"I was saying… I… lo-"I spoke.

"Ha-ha Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, what a pleasant surprise!" A voice spoke, it was very high, not one that I recognized, but it was beautiful, then the beautiful voice continued, "Joy, for you to be together in a room, this makes my plan even more graceful!"

"Who are you? Or should I say _what__ are you?" _Kaname spoke, and began again.

She laughed, "I'm Yumei, Kaname you remember me don't you? I'm just so sure you do… I used to visit you ever so often… Remember? I'm a pureblood remember? You're mother's sisters' daughter." She was crouched at the window.

"Yumei?! You should have told me you were visiting earlier! I haven't seen you in ages! I would have gotten you a room set up, and everything, a proper visit, don't you think? This is too unprofessional!" Kaname spoke, smiling at Yumei.

Yumei was gorgeous, milk chocolaty hair down to her waist, blue precious eyes, and the lime green strapless dress she wore suited her white skin.

"Oh it is quite alright, I wasn't planning to stay long, just a week or two. Pardon me but it seemed as if I was interrupting something… was I? I heard you're voices from quite a distance." She spoke, perfectly polite.

Those words, were all it apparently took for Zero to leave the room, I was walking toward him.

"Yuuki, don't you think you should get to know Mother's friends, daughter Yumei?" Kaname spoke in a clear polite voice.

"Not right now, I'm going to catch up with Zero. It's good to see you though!"

I walked out his door, sprinting toward the stairs, desperate to catch up to Zero, I had things I wanted to say to him; do to him.

"Zero!" I screamed, "Zero!!" I was outside now, turning, spinning. I thought I was centimeters away from him. But he wasn't in sight.

"What?" Zero whispered. "What do you want Yuuki?" Zero whispered again, he was calm.

"I need to talk to you, but it would be easier for me to talk to you if I could see you." I murmured, and he stood in front of me. I took a step toward him. Pulling myself closer to him, desperate for just him, and nobody else. When I was hugging him I felt the urge for more, more then what I already had. I was on my tippy-toes, kissing him, my fingers knotted in his white snowy hair, the kiss was memorizing. "I'm…. sorry… Zero…" I frowned, "I was urged, tem-"

His lips were on mine again. This time they were soft, hypnotizing. We stood in the dark forest together. By the time his lips were off of 

mine, he was gone, I was dizzy, I fell to the floor and I was knocked out.

Thanks for reading! Leave lots of reviews please and thank you! I've been told quite a few times by real life friends and not just fan fiction people that I need to work on my grammar, so I'm trying as hard as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kaname, you think she's alright? She shouldn't have gone out and chased Zero… I shouldn't have come right now… it was a bad time, and I knew it." Yumei sighed when she finished, and turned to me. I could feel her presence, her hands brushing my frizzy uncombed brown flowing hair.

"No its fine." I whispered. "I chose to do that, it's my fault." I was starting to sit up, and I blinked a couple of times, so the room became clearer. I noticed that I was in Kaname's bedroom I woke up in here once, when I was little. I still remember that day, I was about 12 and I went to the place he was staying, and waited quite a while, and fell asleep… I guess he found me sooner or later, because when I woke up I was in his room, in his bed.

"Yuuki, are you all right? I shouldn't have let you go…" Kaname spoke, eyes sparkling with anger.

"Yeah I'm fine, as I already explained it's my fault, I went on my own, to find him…" I murmured. I turned to face a clock on his night stand; it read 2 but no sign of pm or am.

A loud shattered sound scared me, "sorry! My fault…" Aidou spoke, "I dropped a plate… while preparing your breakfast…"

I giggled "I don't get hungry anymore remember? Though I might want a blood tablet…" my eyes were looking around the room, other than Aidou-kun, Kaname changed his room… "Kaname, this is your room right? Did you remodel it? Because I don't remember your room being like this… I remember that that couch was near that wall… and that your wall paper was… orange?" I paused. Confused, but still curious, I 

was standing and walking around his very room brought back a few memories. The question floated in my head, _what had done to make it so un-familiar?_

"You're right… I change my wall paper to purple and remodeled, I didn't think you would notice me renovations, you haven't been in my room for a very long time… I didn't think you would remember something like that… but yes I did remodel my room… why do you ask?" Kaname spoke politely. With curiosity on not just his eyes, but his whole face.

"No specific reason, just curious" and then I smiled. Then looked around the room, hoping to apologize to our cousin… but she wasn't in the room. "Uh… where is Yumei? I wanted to apologize for barging off like that… I just wanted to go and see if Zero was alright… but I guess  
he was and everything was alright…" I explained.

"She stepped out to go and explore the campus, with Ruka." He said with a gentle and soft voice.

"Isn't it dangerous? Considering that its practically still daytime, it doesn't it hurt her eyes?" I spoke with confusion on my face. But I slowly followed, it was 2 am, not 2 pm. "Just kidding" I realized my mistake. Now with a bright smile on my face.

"Yuuki, there was something I was meaning to ask you…"

"Oh! What is it?" I turned to face him.

"Who were you about to say you love?" He spoke with no expression on his face, no emotion, no movement. As if he himself was a statue watching over me.

Well thanks for reading chapter 4 for my vampire knight story! :D

Hondoni Arigato!  
really thanks  
Aishteru,  
love  
xDarkxRosex

And thanks to my real life best friend for like life for editing :D  
Yes sure I guess I will mention you here :D


End file.
